


Cravings

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Just a wee scene between Derek and his pregnant mate.





	

Stiles leaned back and hummed in pleasure. He had never had such rich delicious chocolate. He knew that this was a sin. It had to be. Who had even thought that the combination of salted candied jalapenos and dark chocolate would taste good? Oh, but it did.

"Are you pregnant?" Derek jokingly questioned his lover as he took away his treat.

"Yes, yes I am. I thought the reason behind our sudden engagement and my expanding stomach was evidence of that. Deaton even did an ultrasound last week. Still too early to tell the sex, but not too early to determine that there are two of your pups in the womb your freaky magical Alpha dick created inside my ass," Stiles growled out. With how grumpy the man was, you would think he switched personalities with his werewolf counterpart.

"They are not in your ass," the werewolf grumped.

"Sorry, all this time I thought it was my ass you were shoving your freaky knotted dick into. My bad. I forgot I have a vagina!" he yelled at his husband to be.

Derek sighed, he knew there was no winning in this argument. Never mind that he did _not know_ that he could get a man pregnant. He would have used protection if he knew; or at least tell him, maybe ask him if he would mind.

When the younger man started getting sick all the time they went to Melissa (who thought they were pulling a prank) and then to the vet to find out that Stiles was indeed with child. Deaton had driven home how dangerous this pregnancy would be. That Stiles could very well die. The doctor had suggested that Stiles have an abortion. Stiles suggested that the good doctor bend over and let a horse fuck his ass, sans lubrication.

Derek had to bite his tongue bloody at his mate's colorful language. It had been Melissa and John's reaction that had caused the sudden engagement. Well, Melissa's puppy eyes (he knew Scott had to get that from somewhere) and John's promise to shoot his junk off... repeatedly. They were right though, all children, even werewolf cubs, deserved to have two parents if it was possible. Stiles had insisted that there would be no wedding until _after_ the pups were out, which was fine with Derek.

"Want some more of Melissa's chocolate... masterpiece?" he politely distracted Stiles.

"Only if you try some," the younger man snickered.

"Not really feeling it right now," the guarded werewolf quipped.

"Though shit. I want more, I want you to try a bite, and we both know the outcome. So, pull up your underoos and plop a slice in your mouth," stiles replied with a wicked smile.

Derek rolled his eyes and eyed the monstrosity with extreme trepidation. With a groan, he picked up the smallest piece, closed his eyes, and popped it into his mouth.

He was waiting for the vomit inducing chocolate to do its worse to him. Only it never happened. It actually tasted... good.

"I know, right? I'll have to get the recipe from her. Do you think the twins will like it?"

"I think they are going to try it. They made you crave it after all. Did I ever thank you?"

"Why would you thank me?"

"You gave me a chance. You're giving two pups who will be perfect. You gave me a reason to heal," he replied seriously.

"You're welcome. Now give me back my chocolate; before I castrate you," Stiles ordered.

Derek laughed as he handed the chocolate back to his mate. When he told the tale to his children, he named the chocolate Candy Bliss, because it helped make his mate and his life, blissful.

~Fin~


End file.
